


IDIOTIC

by PsychoJJ



Series: Locker Room Ho [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Blushing, Condoms, Embarrassment, In Public, Locker Room, M/M, Not Wearing Underwear, Sports, Stupidity, This Is STUPID, Underwear, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: Leo talks about one of the dumbest things he used to do during matches' half-time. Something that ended up putting him in the most embarrassing situations.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Gerard Piqué, Lionel Messi/Luis Suárez
Series: Locker Room Ho [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644781
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	IDIOTIC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuexiang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiang/gifts).



> NSFW Images ahead!

I am stupid! I am fucking dumb. Every time I do it, I regret it and tell myself that I will never do it again, but I keep coming back for more like the idiot I will always be. I know I shouldn't do it, but there's something unexplainably so exciting about having sex during the half time. The anticipation and the fact that we have less than ten minutes to get it done makes things so special.

I never believed that "there's a time and a place" and whenever I see a bulging erection in one of my teammates' underwear, I go for it with full attention. Many times I lose myself in the moment that I forget about the fact that there's a second half to the match and that I still need to go back to the stadium to play the rest of the game.

That's probably why I always settled for giving blow-jobs rather than getting it in the ass because oral is quicker and usually requires less undressing. Yet, every now and then, I will get crazy and idiotic enough to have anal sex during the half time. One of them went really awkward as we did it in the very last moment and I had a lot in my mind between the match and the sex that I ended up wearing my shorts with no underwear beneath it!

I still don't know if someone threw my underwear out of my sight or even hid it intentionally but the point is when I reached the tunnel that leads to the pitch, I realized that I don't have my underwear on. Since Pique was on the substitutes' bench that day I asked him to go back to the locker room and check. I specifically said "check the shower room where Suarez left the condom. It must be somewhere around there"

That's when Luis who was the one who fucked me that day approached us and whispered "I think it is the second shower to your right hand from the entrance!" and I whispered "look for the condom just to be sure" and Suarez said "You won't find any condoms there, Gerard" then he looked at me and followed "I am sorry, Leo. I know this is already annoying but I was in a hurry and I wasn't thinking. So, I shoved the condom in your ass before leaving!"

I walked away from both of them like "Seriously?! Not only I will have to go and play in front of the whole world, the fans and the cameras with no underwear! You left the condom there?! What if it comes out during the match" and Gerard Pique was like "Don't panic! I can pull it out without anyone noticing" and I was like "No! Thank you! What if you accidentally spoiled his cum on my shorts. I got no time to change. Just leave it there! Just go and look for my underwear!"

He went and before he came back, we got through the tunnel into the green field and I was hyper-aware of my buttocks the whole time. The forty-five minutes of the second half felt like forty-five years of waiting. I tried to avoid physical contact as much as possible while cursing myself for being so dumb every other second. I was way madder at myself than Luis and once again I promised myself to never do anal in the half-time!

The End


End file.
